


Stutter

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are like dogs in that they're all basically the same but there are different breeds. Frank knows this better than most people, because when you're the only human in your band, you learn things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

_'When I look into the full length mirror I see a slightly tanned, short, ugly, human, guitarist in a vampire's band. when anyone else in the band looks into it, they see nothing. Not to mention if they were human they would all be taller than it. But i'm not like them. I am less strong, less tall, less attractive, less talented. I am younger I'm less intelligent, i get Ill, I can't do things as well as them. I don't see why they keep me around. Other than for the blood, they all take a bite when they need one, but they never take enough to turn me. I want to be turned, I want to be equal, they say they don't see me as less than them but I know they do. I'm only here cause the Way brothers have a thing for sweeter blood. I-'_

"Frank?" He heard someone call from the open hotel room door, he stopped scribbling in the leather bound diary he found on the streets in L.A and looked up. Gerard was stood In the door way, "c-come in". Gerard's type couldn't come into a room If the door had a lock and they had no key or if they hadn't been given permission to enter, they needed to be Invited in by a human, that was why Frank was usually first to enter a room. When the others came in they obviously took the lead, in a world with less humans than vampires, vampires were at the top of the food chain. Literally. A lot of vampires believed if they saw a human, they could do what they wanted with it, sucks it's blood, kill them, rape them, keep them as a pet. Of course, they tried to avoid the towns like that, but it was pretty much impossible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once, when going though a small town, Frankie, being petite and very attractive to both human and vampires, despite his own pessimistic beliefs, had quite honestly taken a scum bag vampire's appetite. He was pulled into a fiflthy ally way and shoved roughly against a blood smeared brick wall. He tried to kick the bigger vampire who already had an advantage because of Frank's human state. "Stop moving you weakling" it growled into the tinny, barley adult's ear before his blunt fangs mercilessly plunged into the innocent's already scarred neck. He didn't dare to scream or yell so that Bob or Ray could swoop in and knock this guy of, Mikey was drinking in a bar somewhere and quite frankly he believed Gerard didn't like him. Gerard grew up in an area not overly different from this, he was always staring at Frank, something unreadable in his vibrant red eyes. Every vampires eyes were red, but they were all different and reflected what there eyes would have been like if they were human. Suddenly, the weight pressing him against the damp wall was shoved away all too quickly, making frank drop to the floor and his head slam backwards. His vision darkened and blurred. Just before he passed out he could have sworn he heard some one mutter "sleep, princess..."_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Y-yes?" Despite the years of being on tour with the band, Gerard -and most vampires he didn't know- made him nervous. "You alright?"

"I'm f-fine," he murmured in a weak voice, his stomach felt like someone had released a bat that was 50 inches wide into it, compared to his too small 25 inch waist, that was a big bat.

"You look nervous and sad, Frankie, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically. That bat gave a little flutter, Gerard cared?

"I-I'm alright"

"You look really underweight, are you eating properly? Or is it Mikes and Ray drinking from you at the same time? They always take too much, then there's fucking Bob who keeps on trying to get you back on meat to get your blood richer... Is that it? Isn't there any vegetarian stuff of the buss? God fucking damn it. You look too pale too are you ill? I knew I should have taken that human first aid course, do you feel to cold Frankie?" He questioned frantically as he pressed an ice cold hand to Frank's forehead.

"I told you I'm f-fine" he giggled shyly, looking down nervously, he didn't want to piss of the incredibly hot vampire with his stupid girly laugh.

"How come you always act so nervous around me?" His tone was gentle this time, the long, pale and solid as rock fingers of his right hand wrapped around his chin and carefully pulled his head up, in all seriousness, he could pull Frankie's head of right here right now and no one -except the members of the band- would bat an eyelash, it wasn't illegal to kill humans if you were a vampire. "I don't want you to be scared of me" _'most of the time.'_ He added in his head.

"I-I-I um...it's j-just you c -could...y'know" he spoke in a small frustrated voice, and was glaring at the red, worn cover of the journal.

"Let me have a look at that" Gerard muttered tugging the battered book from Frank's weak tattooed hands, inwardly chuckling at his feeble attempt to stop him taking it. _'Humans are so breakable '_ he though, casting a sideways glance at the small human. He stood up, leafing through the yellowing pages. Frank also stood and was jumping for the journal he had poured so much of his soul into, but another thing about vampires who were born that way was that they were freakishly tall, the shortest of the band other than Frank - Who happened also to be Gerard- was 6"4' and that was considered a little below average, add onto that Frank being particularly short for a human, it wasn't easy.

"G-Gerard please!" He was on the verge of tears, if Gerard hated him already he defiantly would get him kicked out after this. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he watched Gerard read his latest entry. He closed his eyes and waited for the wave of insults but instead of that a pair if cool, hard arms wrapped around his slender frame, pulling him into a hard chest.

"Promise me you won't think like that again Frankie" Gerard was shocked a creature as beautiful as his Frankie could think this way "We all love you, not just as a quick fang fuck,"

"B- but-"

"Frankie..." he warned

"G-Gerard it's-"

"I warned you," Gerard sighed as he easily picked up the tinny frank in his long arms, bridal style. Ignoring the guitarist's futile protests, He carried him to his own hotel suite that was slightly better than Frankie's. He could lock the door there. they were staying in a crappy hotel run by vampires who were biased towards the vampiric members of the band. Frank was gently thrown onto the bed and Gerard quickly straddled his stomach-not putting on all his weight in case he broke one of Frankie's exposed ribs- and pinned his hands above his head with one hand and brushed his long, dark, chestnut brown hair out of his hazel eyes -that had taken a pretty green tint today- with the other.

 "Frankie, you are a vital part of My Chemical Romance, not some cheap blood whore Mikey pulled out of an alley," Frank cringed as he thought about his early life on the streets, "We all love you, I fucking love you more than any of them. I love you Frankie"

"I love you too" he whispered. They exchanged a chaste yet passionate kiss and Gerard grinned like a manic.

"Hey Frankie?"

"What?

"You didn't stutter."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, i don't know if it's actually any good though. Con/Crit is welcome and i would love you forever if you decided to come up with a prompt for me!


End file.
